


snap shoot

by gorejeongin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comedy, Dom Park Seonghwa, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Sub Park Seonghwa, Texting, camboy park seonghwa, happy birthday baby!, idk how to tag this lmaoaooa, vague seonghwa/reader, you heard me right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorejeongin/pseuds/gorejeongin
Summary: your group chat gets sent a strange link and it turns out seonghwa has planned a special event for atiny.a very, very special event.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	snap shoot

**Author's Note:**

> uh vague tw for use of the word sl*tty but other than that it should be pretty okay. this is a very goofy fic so I hope you enjoy!

**wooyoung’s korean cock and ball torture gang** has a new message

did any of you get a weird dm?  
_ri 🔞_

yeah the one asking if we were 19+?  
_hongjock (hongjoong cock)_

oh my god joo please change your name  
yeah i got it too  
_mina_

never  
_hongjock (hongjoong cock)_

i said yeah and they asked for proof  
they say theyre from kq?????  
KQ?????  
_ri 🔞_

ask them for proof djnsjkfdkf  
_mina_

what’s going on?  
_❌ vinnie❌_

oh kev. we all got a weird dm?? and we’re trying to figure it out  
_mina_

oh yeah i got one too. why would kq be doing this?  
_❌ vinnie❌_

they…they sent me a selca with their id and the dms on their computer. i think…that’s trustworthy?  
_ri 🔞_

holy shit they actually are from kq???? send them your id NOW ill do mine  
_hongjock (hongjoong cock)_

i didnt even check if they were safe i already sent my id lmao  
_𝕞𝕠𝕔𝕙𝕚_

ALEX?????  
_mina_

what  
_𝕞𝕠𝕔𝕙𝕚_

omg they sent me a link guys tell me when you get yours if i get a virus so will you guys  
open it on your computers though thats what they told me  
_ri 🔞_

got it  
yuri if we fr get viruses youre paying for all our repair bills  
_❌ vinnie❌_

me too  
_hongjock (hongjoong cock)_

me three  
_mina_

got mine  
lets go boys  
_𝕞𝕠𝕔𝕙𝕚_

  
  


— yuri’s pov 

you click the link in sent to you by the supposed KQ staff. it forwards you to a blank site with a wall of text. 

  
  


I, THE USER, AGREE TO NOT RECORD ANY FORM OF MEDIA OF THE FOLLOWING CONTENT. 

ANY DISTRIBUTION, INCLUDING SCREEN RECORDING, PICTURES, OR AUDIO RECORDINGS, WILL RESULT IN THE USER BEING BANNED FROM THE WEBSITE. 

POSTING OF THIS MEDIA WILL RESULT IN A COPYRIGHT STRIKE AND THE POSTER BEING FINED. 

DO YOU AGREE TO THESE TERMS?

 **yes** ✔ no

  
  


wow, KQ were being serious about this. you clicked yes, and was redirected to a…stream? it looked like one, with a countdown for 10 minutes and a chat that was going absolutely bonkers. 

**anon1** : WHAT’S HAPPENING  
**anon5** : is this ateez related?  
**anon7** : _I DONT SPEAK KOREAN HELP_  
**anon3** : kkkkkkk how’d they get here ^  
**anon4** : why did they ask if we were 19+?

oh, right. why did they? what was the stream gonna be about? maybe it was a teaser for something that didn’t meet the standards for broadcast? but there were a lot of 19+ music videos. were they going to be drinking? there have been drunk broadcasts before on other platforms. maybe KQ wanted to give them more freedom. whatever it was, they still had 10, wait, nine minutes to discuss. 

are you guys in the lobby?  
_ri 🔞_

yeah! i’m kinda nervous heheheheueheheuehe  
_𝕞𝕠𝕔𝕙𝕚_

guys, you saw what they said. no pictures. i dont wanna risk any of us getting booted.  
_mina_

i promise unnie~🤞  
_hongjock (hongjoong cock)_

omg what there’s only two minutes on the countdown now?? everyone stfu  
_❌ vinnie❌_

  
  


the countdown’s at less than a minute and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t excited. the video cuts in, the angle obscured with…a crotch shot? the camera is shoved back, and a face comes into view. seonghwa!

**anon3** : seonghwa!!!  
**anon1** : kkkk that shot  
**anon12** : oppa!  
**anon4** : good night seonghwa hyung! 

“ah, good night atiny! how are you guys? there aren’t a lot of you here, huh? sorry if getting here was difficult for you guys.”

**anon5** : why not vlive?  
**anon6** : restricted stream? what’s going on?  
**anon7** : _I STILL CANT UNDERSTAND SOMEONE TRANSLATE PLEASE_  
**anon3** : KKKKKKKK SOMEONE HELP THEM

“oh yes, the restricted stream. well, this is where it gets interesting. there are about 30 of you here, right? that should be enough.” seonghwa scoots back, locking his elbows and learning his weight on his hands. he checks himself in the stream and glances around quickly before continuing his train of thought. “well first, i did obtain permission from my manager and the ceo, surprisingly. i trust you guys to not record this, i really want to keep this between just us. can you promise me that, atiny?” seonghwa’s voice was deeper than usual, and the way he looked into the camera made your heart pump faster. 

**anon2** : of course oppa <3  
**anon2** : wait i got it 💖  
**anon15** : why does this need to be so secret though? are you working on a project?  
**anon1** : promise!

“you guys better keep your promises, or else i’ll have to punish you all. i don’t want to have to do that, so be good for me, okay?” the way he’s speaking makes you nervous. something inside of you is telling you not to misbehave, but another side of you is telling you otherwise. of course, you wouldn’t, because you don’t feel like getting sued.

“now for the reason that i wanted this to be so private. i love doing vlives with you guys, i love atiny. but i’ve always wanted to do something more intimate with you guys. something more…” his voice trails off, and you see his hand move, tracing from his chest down to his…crotch? his hand _wraps around the outline of his dick, holy shit._ “...something more explicit.” 

**anon14** : WHA???  
**anon2** : THIS ISNT REAL  
**anon7** : _WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING_   
**anon11** : im gonna pass the fuck out

ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING SEEING THIS???  
_hongjock (hongjoong cock)_

IS THIS A FEVER DREAM WHAT THE HELL???  
_❌ vinnie❌_

THAT ///IS/// SEONGHWA THOUGH????  
_mina_

GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP AND PAY ATTENTION!!!  
_ri 🔞_

seonghwa chuckles, voice pitched low enough for you to feel the bass in your earbuds. “i see some people are excited. i’m excited too, in more ways than one.” he ends his sentence with a smirk even though that joke was fucking terrible. his hand starts moving up and down his shaft, length now clearly outlined from the fabric of his grey sweatpants holding its shape around it. you can’t stop your stomach from heating up while watching. you see the group chat screaming, but you flip over your phone so you can focus. 

“i haven’t done one of these before so i don’t know what i should be doing. oh, there’s a button to send donations, it’s going to the KQ funds for our future projects. i guess whoever sends the highest amount gets to tell me what to do. don’t be too mean to me, dear atiny, o-okay?” it might be unintentional, but seonghwa’s voice hitches as he finishes his sentence. at the same moment, he brushes his thumb against the top of his cock, and his whole body shifts. your lips start getting dry. 

  
  


ANON3 has donated $5USD 

  
  


“oh? that was quick. thank you, dear anonymous. i wish i had a name to thank you with. as you’re the first donation, why don’t you do the honour of giving me the first command of the night?” seonghwa’s stroking picks up speed and a pink hue starts to tint his cheek and the sliver of chest that’s showing from the collar of his shirt. 

  
  


ANON3 has changed their name to mina 

**mina** : oppa, could you please take off your pants for us. ah, this feels so weird to say! ///>-<///  
**anon5** : youre a genius, mina. 

“you’re quite impatient, mina. okay, i’ll do it, just for you,” seonghwa says before he pulls the waistband of his sweats down, sliding it under his butt to reveal black calvin klein boxers. basic. 

wait. mina. _mina?_

mina are you fucking kidding me  
_ri 🔞_

im horny gripping leave me the fuck alone and let me see seonghwa’s cock and balls  
_mina_

mina youre doing amazing sweetie keep it up  
_𝕞𝕠𝕔𝕙𝕚_

yeah mina keep it up!  
_seonghwock (seonghwa cock)_

JOO  
_𝕞𝕠𝕔𝕙𝕚_

god his cock looks delicious  
_❌ vinnie❌_

you turn to watch the stream again, and his dick is pulsing against the fabric of his underwear. your groin _pulses_ watching him. there’s a clear wet spot forming where the head is and you start to wonder just how much this is turning him on, knowing he has dozens of adoring fans willing to pay to watch him pleasure himself, probably doing the same thing to themselves. 

**anon10** : have you fucked anyone recently, seonghwa?  
**anon15** : ya, you’re bold!!  
**anon4** : gasp what if he’s actually fucked one of the members, thatd be crazy  
**anon7** : _im going to fucking scream if he doesnt pull his cock out right now i cant even navigate the site to pay bc its in korean_  
**anon6** : _press the orange button that has the currency symbols you dipshit_  
**anon7** : _oh thanks, asshole_

“ah, anonymous number 10 wants to know if i’ve had sex recently. i don’t want to make a scandal now, someone could leak information from here. there’s about 20 of you here, how can i trust all of you?” 

  
  


ANON10 has donated ₩6,000 

**anon10** : now can you tell us? also if they’re a man or a woman. remember, if someone says something, you can sue them. 

“ya, you guys are really eager. will you have this kind of money when we go on tour? well, anon 10,” he lets out a small grunt, his thumb brushing over the tip of his cock again. must be sensitive for him. “yes, i have.” 

suddenly, he lets out a small laugh while looking at something behind the camera. “atiny, manager-nim is quite upset i said that. can you all make sure you won’t say anything in chat for me real quick. i promise i’ll reward you if everyone says yes.”

**mina** : MANAGER?  
**anon6** : ONE OF THE MANAGERS IS WATCHING YOU??? WHAT??  
**anon13** : what goes on in ateez world, truly.   
**anon1** : i promise babe!

everyone, including you, promises to not snitch on this situation, and seonghwa looks at his manager with a smirk. that smirk has been hurting a lot of people tonight. “manager-nim has seen all of your answers, so i think he’ll let me continue. i think he was just embarrassed. the last person i fucked…was indeed a man. quite a familiar man. one that’s been with us since debut, actually.” he says all of this while still staring at his manager, and you connect the dots soon enough. 

**anon16** : BRUH HE REALLY FUCKED HIS MANAGER????   
**mina** : damn i guess idols do be pounding their managers doe  
**anon7** : _can the english speakers please speak english in the chat_  
**anon16** : _no_  
**mina** : _no_  
**anon11** : where’s that reward you promised, seonghwa hyung?

“oh, right the reward. thank you, anon 11, good boy.”

**anon11** : NEJKFEN;RSNGK

“i promised you guys a reward, so here you go.” and with that, seonghwa slips his thumbs underneath his waistband and pulls it down. slowly, black curls of hair start to show up, followed by the length of his cock. once it was freed, it sprung up from its sideways position and your heart stopped. 

**anon11** : fuck…  
**anon1** : oh my god this isnt happening

it seemed like other anons didn’t even have the comprehension to type. seonghwa wasn’t anything exceptional, but the fact that it was _his_ dick made everything seem so much better. the vein underneath branched off and the colours changed from skin-tone to a peachy pink to a burning red in such a smooth transition. you start to drool as you stare, matching the precum that was dribbling out of his tip in small beads. seonghwa lets out a suppressed whine as he begins to jerk off, his thighs tensing and hips bucking up. 

  
  


ANON12 has donated $10CAD  
ANON12 has changed their name to noona

  
  


**noona** : seonghwa, you don’t have to keep quiet~ be good for me and call out noona’s name, won’t you?   
**anon1** : yall paying money are the goats

“of course noona, i want to be good for you. i want— ah— i want to be your good boy. noona, am i doing good?” the way his dynamic had swapped from being the dominant energy of the stream and commanding the viewers to being your good little boy made your heart twitch. the way he whimpered and sobbed, begging to be good sent waves of heat pulsing through your genitals. you were soaked just from the sight; seeing how he could play any role was torture. 

**anon9** : will the other members be doing this sort of thing, baby boy? 

"this– mmm–! this thing is technically a s-secret. i don't think some of them would be o-opposed though. i could probably tell woosan about it, they l-love to mess around. always without me, though." seonghwa could barely speak from how overstimulated he was. his cock was glistening with precum, almost as if he had been using lube the entire time. 

**anon8** : poor baby. do you want to play with the other boys?  
**anon7** : _did he say woosan? are woosan gonna join him?_  
**anon2** : can this person just leave… 

“yes, i wanna play with hyungies. i wanna touch them, wan’ them to touch me, make me feel good. the 99z all think i don’t want to fool around and joongie-hyung never comes home. i hear the members having fun together without me, so all i can do is go to the managers.”

seonghwa was practically drooling at this point, leading him to stuff his mouth with his fingers in order to muffle his moans and keep himself from panting like a mutt in heat. 

**anon12** : which hyung do you want to fuck you most?   
**anon1** : he’s so fucking hot, i’m gonna cum soon  
**mina** : there isn’t enough words in the korean language to describe how much i want him to fuck me  
**anon16** : jesus christ mina keep it to the gc

you say that, but in all honesty, you feel the same way. seonghwa’s been acting like a good, subby boy, but that demeanour from earlier can’t leave your mind. 

**anon11** : seonghwa oppa. are you a dom or a sub? what happened to the you from earlier? 

“hmm? a dom or a sub? well, that depends on what you guys want from me. i’m here to do whatever atiny wishes, that’s my job.”

**anon4** : what about what the members want? what hongjoongie wants? 

the mention of hongjoong seems to make seonghwa weak. the grip on his cock weakens and his spit-coated fingers twitch from where they were hovering near his face. “fuck… it’s been so long since i’ve fucked hongjoong hyung. i miss touching him, atiny. his voice is so pretty when he’s being opened up, he can’t ever stay quiet when i’m inside him. i know you all would love to hear him, but that voice belongs to me.” 

his demeanour changes again, back to the dominant and possessive one that has a grip on your heart. your thighs grind together, putting pressure where you need it most. a quiet moan escapes your lips and you decide it’s now or never. you look around, even though you know no one is around, and pull off your pajama pants. your underwear was already damp from how much you’ve been leaking due to seonghwa. you wonder again how he feels knowing he’s getting dozens of people off right now. 

**anon16** : seonghwa, how do you feel knowing atiny are enjoying themselves right now?

“ah, anon 16. are you being naughty right now? are you doing the same as me right now, making yourself wet and pleasuring yourself? i don’t remember giving atiny permission to do so, but i’ll forgive you all because you’ve been behaving so well.” his attitude is so fucking cocky it’s almost giving you whiplash. compare this to the drooling mess he was _seconds ago_. you’re almost gushing, his voice and tone driving a force inside of you and making you want to drop to your knees in front of him and obey his every command. 

**anon16** : im sorry, i'll behave for you. can i touch myself now?

"you listen well, dear atiny. yes, you can. you're not allowed to cum until i do, though. i'll punish you if you do,” he says, taking one languid, drawn-out stroke of his cock. a single droplet of precum dribbles out, and it knocks a moan right out of you. your hand clenches around your crotch and you can’t hold yourself up anymore, bracing your forehead on the edge of your desk just to keep yourself in your seat and not on the ground. it takes all of your strength to look at the screen again. 

**mina** : oppa, can you please cum for us. i want to so badly, please!   
**anon11** : yeah oppa, please let us cum, we’ve been good!  
**anon7** : _i found a voice translator. it sucks._

the replies flood with people begging to cum; you’re not the only one suffering. you try your best to keep behaving, but the temptation to roll your hips and grind on the soft surface of your seat cushion is a bit too tempting. you pull your underwear off, the inside glossy from how wet you are. the sight makes your insides burn. you start with a slow tempo, barely stimulating yourself, and wait for seonghwa to answer. 

“well, if someone donates i could speed things up a bit, because right now i could go for hours.” seonghwa’s cheeky fucking grin comes back and your hips stutter, putting newfound pressure on your crotch and sending lightning bolts through your veins. you moan, loud and hard, and you swear seonghwa could hear you from your place. 

**anon8** : awh, oppa, i have no money :( i spent it all on your albums

“well, that’s not a bad thing, then. thank you for supporting us, atiny~”

ANON9 has donated ₩15,000 

**anon1** : anon9 we love you  
**anon12** : thank you anon9

“anon 9, you’re eager to cum, huh? what do you want me to do? your wish is my command.” 

**anon9** : seonghwa baby, could you finger yourself for us? 

you watch as his eyes change. god, he’s fucking unreal, his eyes literally glaze over just from being called 'baby'. “of course. i can be a good boy for you all. i want to be good, wan’ atiny to be proud of me.” as seonghwa says this, he reaches over to something behind the camera. as anyone could guess, it was a bottle of lube. he snaps the lid open and pours a generous amount on his fingers, spreading it around with the bad of his thumb to warm it before leaning back and hiking up one of his legs. though he had hair around his dick, it was well maintained. his ass, however? bare. god, you’re jealous. 

“atiny, am i pretty? i’ve kept myself clean for all of you. even my legs are clean.” he smears the lube on the rim of his hole, squirming in his seat as he teases himself. 

**anon9** : you’re very pretty, baby! fuck yourself for us, let us hear you  
**anon2** : anon9 going ham  
**anon13** : seonghwa whats your onlyfans  
**anon5** : ddeonghwa, you’re so pretty baby! go ahead, push a finger in, sweetie.

reading the approving comments, seonghwa pushes a finger in with a whine. it didn’t look like he had much trouble with it, already rocking his hand with a consistent pace. 

**anon16** : seonghwa… did you finger yourself earlier?

“mmm, yeah. am i a bad boy? i wanted to be prepared for atiny. i’m sorry, i’ve been bad.” seonghwa whines, gripping the base of his cock and squeezing so he couldn’t cum. the tip was red, almost looking like it was bleeding. you wanted to wrap your lips around it and make him cum yourself, but you, unfortunately, can’t. your hips cant down in frustration, earning yourself another shockwave of pleasure but the pout doesn’t leave your lips. 

**anon9** : no, of course not baby! you’re so good to us, wanting to be considerate. you’re such a good boy, fuck yourself for us. you deserve it!  
**anon2** : should we just leave and let anon9 and hwa be alone kkkkk  
**anon6** : i would have never guessed seonghwa fingers himself. new bias. 

seonghwa slips his index finger in, now curling his two fingers inside of himself slowly. his moans and whimpers flood your speakers, almost making you want to lower it down even though you live alone. you try to match your pace with seonghwa’s pumps and it makes you start to see double. the surface of your pillow is sopping, and it makes you drip just seeing it. seonghwa’s thighs are starting to tremble, and you’re ecstatic at the thought of cumming soon. 

**anon9** : baby you’re shaking, are you gonna cum soon?

“mm, yeah~ gon’ cum. gonna cum for atiny. feel so good, inside me. wan’ atiny here to touch me, nngh—” seonghwa slurs his words as he starts to jerk himself off in time with his thrusts, looking absolutely fucking slutty. his hair is fussed, strands going every which way, and his left hand is hooked behind his arm, jerking himself off. his right arm is fingering himself, leg resting on the ledge of the chair. he only has his shirt on, the large black and white striped one. your favourite. 

**anon9** : go ahead, cum for us baby. be as loud as you want.  
**mina** : cum baby!  
**anon5** : let us see your face, baby. you look so good, doll. 

your grinding continues, moving one of your hands down to help. with a sharp, deep moan, seonghwa cums, and you follow suit with a heavy breath. his legs shake and his eyes squeeze shut. as he wrings the cum out of his cock, slowly pouring out and sliding down his hand, he pulls his fingers out of his ass and wipes it on the inside of his sweater. ew. he looks boneless, moving ever so slowly. you hear the sound of tissues being pulled out and you see them enter the frame, dropping on seonghwa’s shoulder. you forgot the manager was there, honestly. you also remember to take care of yourself, using a nearby towel to wipe your legs and crotch and throw it in the laundry basket along with the seat cushion. 

“ah, atiny. i’m so tired now,” he says with a pout. he’s such a baby, it’s unbelievable how he had the balls to do this. you _saw_ those balls. 

**anon5** : you were so good, seonghwa!  
**anon7** : _that was so fucking hot_  
**anon11** : i can’t believe i just witnessed that  
  
seonghwa laughs reading the influx of messages. “i can’t believe i did that either. did you have fun atiny? the members are gonna be so surprised when they find out.” he talks as he cleans himself up and adjusts his hair, using the camera as a mirror. up close you can see the splotches of red near his ears and on his neck, leading down to his chest. he was blushing all over, not just on his face. his manager starts talking, too muffled to understand, but from seonghwa’s pout, it’s probably about ending the stream. 

“awh, i’m sorry atiny. i have to end the stream now. thank you all for coming, i hope you all enjoyed, i certainly did,” he says, that cheeky smirk coming back to haunt you again, “please remember to follow the rules. it would be really, _really_ bad for me if anything came out. i don’t want atiny to get in trouble, okay? plus i’m sure all of you would like this to happen again, right?”

**noona** : oh god fucking yes  
**mina** : i would pay thousands for another one of these  
**anon2** : mina stop simping  
**mina** : shut up you don't even know me

ANON2 has changed their name to alex 

**mina** : fuck

“thank you to all the atiny that donated, and if you didn’t, i love you just as much. ah, manager-nim is rushing me, sorry. bye atiny, stay safe everyone. bye-bye.” and with a wave, the stream ended. the most surreal moment of your fucking life. you jerked off to seonghwa. he jerked off to all of you. he gave you permission to cum. your insides clench again just _thinking_ about it. 

  
  


so…..that was something  
_❌ vinnie❌_

yeah...that happened  
_mina_

mina you a freak lmaoaoaoao  
_𝕞𝕠𝕔𝕙𝕚_

alex shut the fuck up  
_mina_

i’m never gonna be able to cum again. that’s it, that's my peak  
_ri 🔞_

ri what number were you  
_mina_

...16  
_ri 🔞_

youre telling me you were the one begging seonghwa to cum?  
_seonghwock (seonghwa cock)_

oh shut the fuck up joo and what number were you?  
_ri 🔞_

9  
_seonghwock (seonghwa cock)_

YOURE FUCKING KIDDING  
_❌ vinnie❌_

JOO?????????????????????????  
_mina_

HOW DID JOO BEAT ALL OF US IN SEONGHWORNINESS  
_𝕞𝕠𝕔𝕙𝕚_

joo i will personally beat the living shit out of you i’m going to your apartment tomorrow  
_ri 🔞_

come you can stick your cock in my ass too  
_seonghwock (seonghwa cock)_

okay but can we talk about how seonghwa fucks his manager? how many idols fuck their managers? can’t he fuck another idol? or is it just for convenience?  
_𝕞𝕠𝕔𝕙𝕚_

alex did you even jerk off  
_❌ vinnie❌_

of course not, you all know i’m ace  
_𝕞𝕠𝕔𝕙𝕚_

**Author's Note:**

> so just for reference anon11 was vinnie lmao  
> also if you want to know their real names, ri is yuri. the gc doesn't know joo's real name. joo is an enby too
> 
> anyways thank you for reading, my twt is @goresnghwa and i write a lot of stuff there too so feel free to follow! this is also a 100 follower gift along with seonghwa's bday gift so thank you to all my followers. i wuv u all 💖


End file.
